Star Wars the Emperor's Rage
by Shadowgate
Summary: Don't vote against the Emperor.


STAR WARS THE EMPEROR'S RAGE

This fan fiction was inspired by a dream I had. It takes place shortly after "Revenge of the Sith."

I don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

DARTH SIDIOUS AWOKE FROM A LONG SLEEP THAT HE NEEDED SO BADLY SINCE HE'D BEEN UP FOR MONTHS STRAIGHT. WHEN HE AWOKE HE HAD BREAKFAST AND A LONG SHOWER IN HIS HYDROLIC CHAMBER. AFTER THAT IT WAS TIME FOR WORK.

"Lord Vader" he said as he contacted him through the hologram.

Darth Vader responded quickly to the signal.

"Yes my master" he said as he turned around in full head dress.

Darth Sidious informed his apprentice that a vote would be held on the planet Chiroc.

The planet consisted of 10,000,000,000 life forms and the vote would be over whether or not they approved of living under the new emperor and the empire itself. After all Darth Sidious was always one to state he "loved" democracy.

Darth Vader informed his master that he would get on his spaceship and meet him at the new death star.

IN THE MEETING

Darth Sidious informed his new apprentice that the vote would take place on the planet over a three day period. Representatives along with storm troopers would be sent to the nine continents of the planet to oversee the voting.

"Will you or I make a special appearance Master?" Darth Vader asked.

The emperor stated with a big smile "I don't think that will be necessary as you and I have both made ourselves well known throughout the galaxy as supreme rulers."

Ships were flying into the atmosphere of Chiroc at full speed. Announcements over huge public televisions were made live by the Emperor.

BACK IN THE MEETING ROOM

Darth Sidious brought up another subject and asked Darth Vader "do you think we'll ever find your children?"

Darth Vader stated "you can feel it as I can that only the force will lead us to the children of the late Senator Padmé Amidala."

Darth Sidious replied "I believe these two children will become very powerful so it's important that they side with the empire. It's also important that a large planet like Chiroc side with the empire's rule. If as few as 5,000 dissent we will have to take drastic action."

Darth Vader suggested that 2,000 Chiroc inhabitants be picked at random and declared spies. Then have them gassed to death and filmed live on the giant television screens for all to see.

"Well that might be a bit tame Lord Vader" the Emperor suggested.

In the mean time storm troopers were flocking through the lands of Chiroc where they hijacked all schools and bars making them into voting booths.

VOTING BEGINS

Darth Sidious told his apprentice to activate droids with cameras to fly in and record the voting.

Darth Vader approached his master with results of the vote count on the second day.

"Master" he called

"Master I've good news the votes are in and five billion people have said they approve of your leadership which will surely bring other planets in line throughout the galaxy" stated Darth Vader.

Darth Sidious said "excellent" as he sat back in his chair.

Darth Vader went back to his quarters on the death star.

"If only you'd come my way Queen Amidala." Vader said

Darth Vader could only sit back and think of better days back on the sand.

DAY 3 ARRIVED

Darth Vader was greeted by storm troopers and he told them "be on guard as we may have problems with some on that planet who dare to show disrespect to the emperor."

Darth Vader and the storm troopers marched to the ship loading docks and they looked on at the giant planet Chiroc.

OVER THE BIG INTERCOM DARTH VADER WAS CALLED UP TO THE MEETING ROOM BY HIS MASTER. HE IMMEDIATELY WENT FORWARD.

"Lord Vader please come in." Darth Sidious ordered.

Darth Vader stepped forward.

Darth Sidious announced the votes were in.

He said out loud "99,990,000 favor my rule but 10,000 do not."

Darth Vader looked on as his master held a pyramid shaped object over a hologram of the Planet Chiroc.

SOON THE EMPEROR'S FACE SHOWED SERIOUS ANGER.

The emperor went on to scream "WE MUST MAKE AN EXAMPLE OUT OF THIS PLANET IMMEDIATELY. THIS VOTE WAS OUTRAGEOUS. 10,000!"

Darth Vader asked if he wanted to send troops in to execute those who voted against the Emperor but the Emperor said "we must wipe out this one big giant planet and the rest of the planets in the galaxy will fall in line."

Darth Vader replied "yes master."

FIVE MINUTES LATER THE DEATH STAR WAS ACTIVATED AND IT DESTROYED A PLANET OF 10 BILLION BEINGS.

THE END


End file.
